Uncertain Feelings Mirrored
by ChibiTabatha
Summary: Two sides of the same story. A cute take on how Leo and Erika feel for each other.


So I really like the pairing of Erika and Leo. This little cute story is going to be told from both sides. Right now I only have Side A done, Side B will be Erika. Hopefully that will be up in a few days.

* * *

><p>It probably started around the time he saw her in that towel. Her flushed face, glistening skin, it was all that was on his mind. He managed to turn around the moment the towel slipped and he barely caught a glimpse of her chest. The spot she slapped still stung when he thought of that moment. A fresh reminder to keep his head clear of such thoughts. She didn't see him that way and he should respect that. They would remain Leo and Erika, friends and at best, partners when shit would hit the fan.<p>

More recently she would snap him out of his daydreams, leaning on his desk, one hand on the desk the other on her hip. Her eyebrows would skyrocket into her fiery bangs, asking about what kind of girl he was thinking about. That evil grin spreading across her face. He would never tell her, feigning ignorance or feed her some sort of lie about something covered in their classes.

Occasionally she would invite him to the Chiba's to use him as a sparring partner, in reality it was mostly her beating the shit out of him. He always let her get out her frustrations, never asking what was wrong and if he could help. One time she nailed him so hard in the chest he blacked out for a bit. When he awoke shortly after, before he could even open his eyes he could feel her tears falling on his face. He stilled, his head was in her lap and she was quietly calling him a 'Dummy' over and over.

He remembered reaching a hand up to touch the side of her face, staring into her eyes. Mumbling, 'Don't cry over me, I won't go down that easy.' Shock crossed her face and then she was retreating from the dojo, slamming the sliding door behind her calling him every name for idiot she could think of.

Time continued to pass like that, the only thing that changed was the severity of Erika's beatings. Once he swore he saw her crying as she swung the kendo stick towards him. It was heart-breaking to watch, but he still wouldn't ask her. If she needed his help she would say so. If she only needed him to vent her frustrations he would let her. At some point the sword hitting him no longer hurt, and if she ever drew blood they would sit in silence as she treated the wound.

After she hit him in the head real good he was knocked down and out. Awakening in her lap he gazed up at her. She had fallen asleep, hair spilling over her shoulder, eyes closed and breathing calm. His heart stopped in his chest, she was breathtakingly beautiful. He got up, careful not to wake her. From this angle he could easily claim a kiss from those soft looking lips. It wasn't the first time he had entertained such thoughts. If he did it though all the time he could spend with her would disappear. Ruining a friendship for something so small, but he wanted it. He wanted her. At some point it had gone from a simple infatuation to so much more.

Brushing the hair from her shoulder, his face inched closer to hers. One of his hands tilted her face slightly upwards and his lips brushed against hers. They were as soft as he imagined, and he pressed against them a little more. She shifted underneath him and he drew back. Her hands covered her mouth, her face was flushed a beautiful crimson. "Sorry," he mumbled, expecting the harsh hit of her palm against his cheek. The slap never came, and once his eyes shifted to her face he was taken aback by the tears flowing freely down her face. "I really am sorry. Erika don't cry," he tentatively reached for her shoulder. Her frame leaned against him, and her tears began to soak through the training kimono he was wearing. He held her tight against his chest. Trying to help calm the poor girl. When her tears began to taper off and her breathing became uneven, he pulled away from her. He tilted her face towards him, "Erika, what's the matter?"

"You moron," she sniffled, "you made me wait this long, not knowing if you cared or not." Using the hem of her sleeve to wipe away her tears. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she gently hit him in the side of the head, "Despite how hard I was beating you, you never asked why it was happening."

"I thought you were interested in Tatsuya," he was flabbergasted.

"And I thought you liked someone else. Always staring into space, eyes glazed over. I always tried to snap you out of it, to be the person you were focusing on," her gaze tilted to the side, cheeks tinted pink.

A warm smile spread over his face, "You didn't have to do that. I was thinking about you."

Her blush deepened and she punched him in the shoulder, "Dummy..."

Gently grasping the hand that just punched him, he pressed a kiss to each of her knuckles. "I'm sorry for making you worry," he offered her a gentle smile.

A frustrated noise escaped her throat, "Stop that you big moron. You don't need to woo someone who's already fallen for you!" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, her hands covered her mouth.

He took her smaller hands in his and pulled her closer, fingers intertwining with hers. His forehead pressed against hers, "But I enjoy seeing you so flustered Erika. You look so cute." He leaned his head down to press another kiss to her lips, hewas shocked when she met him halfway.

"Sorry I'm not pretty like Saegusa or Miyuki," she pouted a little and he wanted to keep kissing those soft lips.

He shook his head, trying to clear away the unneeded thoughts, "I think you are breathtakingly beautiful. Your fiery red hair, your way of holding yourself with unwavering confidence, and the way you wield the sword is stunning."

Her jaw dropped slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I started to like you when you stuck with me, despite the fact that I called you a filthy peeping tom, and hit you. That you practiced so diligently, and with such determination. I have to admit you can be pretty manly sometimes," the last remark was punctuated with a sly smile.

This time he tugged her towards himself and claimed her lips with his. "This is going to be a bumpy ride. Everyone is going to mock us," he held her against his chest. Her smaller frame fit against him almost perfectly. A soft sigh escaping him ruffled her hair slightly.

"I think it might be worth it. Since I kinda like the kisses and all," her hands held the back of his kimono tightly, like she never wanted to let go.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and he had to agree. The kisses were pretty nice, and she was already worth the world to him. Let them mock him, it wouldn't matter as long as he had Erika.


End file.
